Stegosaurus
}} Stegosaurus is a genus of stegosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Jurassic North America and Europe. One of the world's most recognizable dinosaurs, Stegosaurus is famous for the large plates on its back and the lethal spikes on its tail. Three large herds of Stegosaurus are encountered during the opening stages of operations on Isla Sorna, and they subsequently become available for expedition teams on that island. It is possible for a Stegosaurus to be fused with a Triceratops in the Secrets of Dr. Wu DLC pack, creating a Stegoceratops hybrid. __TOC__ History Originating in the Late Jurassic period of North America, Stegosaurus was first cloned by InGen in the early 1990s, and were planned to be exhibited in the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. However, although InGen maintained a herd of eleven Stegosaurus on Isla Sorna, by the time of the Jurassic Park incident in 1993, they had yet to transport any to Nublar.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act During a mission to Sorna in 1997, a breeding herd of Stegosaurus were encountered by Dr. Ian Malcolm's group, and several were briefly captured by InGen.The Lost World: Jurassic Park In 2001, herds of Stegosaurus were briefly glimpsed on Isla Sorna by the survivors of a plane crash on the island.Jurassic Park III Stegosaurus were later exhibited on Isla Nublar for Masrani Global's Jurassic World theme park, where they lived alongside many other species of herbivores in the Gyrosphere Valley, Cretaceous Cruise, and the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo attractions.Jurassic World Three years after the park was abandoned, numerous Stegosaurus were encountered on Isla Nublar, during a mission to rescue the dinosaurs from the volcanic eruption of Mount Sibo. Several Stegosaurus were successfully transported to the mainland, with at least one was sold off-screen during the auction, while the others were released into the wild of northern California alongside all the other dinosaurs.Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom A year after the events at Lockwood Manor, a Stegosaurus is seen crossing a highway and unintentionally runs a motorist off the road.Battle at Big Rock, https://youtu.be/C7kbVvpOGdQ'' Description vehicle.]] Stegosaurus is a large species of stegosaurid dinosaur, in fact the largest member of the stegosaurs. The base genome of Stegosaurus is an olive green, with striped plates and tail spikes. Behavior Stegosaurus is a herding animal but becomes territorial with each other when there are more than nine individuals, a problem encountered on the Isla Sorna map when there are several lose on the island. It is advised therefore to house them in other exhibits or sell any excess Stegosaurus. Stegosaurus can also be kept with a number of other herbivores. Paleontology One of the best-known dinosaurs in the world, Stegosaurus was first found in 1877 by the famous paleontologist, Othniel Charles Marsh in the Morrison Formation. The name Stegosaurus means 'Roof Lizard', as Marsh first theorized that the plates lay across the dinosaur's back as a sort of armor. It was only after several complete skeletons were found that the plates were correctly reconstructed. The plates of Stegosaurus' and other North American stegosaurs such as Hesperosaurus are arranged in staggered alternating pairs, which are different than the stegosaurs with straight pairs of plates such as Kentrosaurus and Chungkingosaurus. The plates have long been a point of discussion. Being too fragile for defense, they were more likely used for display or make the animal appear larger and more frightening to predators. In addition to the 17 to 22 plates on its back, Stegosaurus also had four thagomizers on the end of its tail, which would've been used as a potent weapon against predators like Allosaurus, which would've posed a fearsome threat. Some Stegosaurus skeletons had six to eight spikes instead, possibly as a birth defect or by genetic chance or a combination of both. Some scientists believe that the back legs of Stegosaurus were designed for rearing up to reach the tops of trees. Paleoecology Stegosaurus lived in what is now North America and Portugal during the Late Jurassic period in semiarid environments with distinct wet and dry seasons. It coexisted with other notable dinosaurs such as Allosaurus, Apatosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Diplodocus, and Dryosaurus. Hybrid compatibility Cosmetics Base Game= |-| Return to Jurassic Park= 1997 1997 A 1997 B 1997 C 1997 D 1997 E *1997 B: Isla Sorna (1993) Challenge Mode Jurassic Difficulty Unlock Trivia *''Stegosaurus'' was the fourth dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 9 February 2018. *The base genome of the Stegosaurus is based on its appearance in Jurassic World. In the Return to Jurassic Park ''DLC, it's based on its appearance in ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park. *''Stegosaurus'' appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. *''Stegosaurus'' is depicted with a low-hanging tail similar to old-fashioned portraits, as well as Jurassic World. Frontier, however, appear to have created the model with an elevated tail, similar to both its real-life counterpart and its appearance in both The Lost World: Jurassic Park and Jurassic Park III. *In 2019, from January 24th to January 31st, a community event was held where the community was required to cumulatively release 25,000 individual Stegosaurus. This goal was exceeded by ten-fold, as the total came out to 295,514. As a result, the vivid skin could now be applied to Stegosaurus for all players following Update 1.6.2. Gallery StegoSpliffi.jpg StegoWIM.jpg StegoSteve.jpg Stego2WIM.jpg StegoUluk@Ï.jpg Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2018.09.28 - 00.23.21.82.png Da1kjq3jte441.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.12.10_-_19.22.56.68.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.12.11_-_01.57.32.46.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.12.11_-_17.51.08.03.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.12.11_-_17.56.29.16.png References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Stegosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Sorna Unlock Category:InGen Database